I Dream of Jeannie
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto finds a bottle and pops out a girl who can grant wishes. Harem


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Bottle –

In a Higher Plane of Existence -

In a dense forest area stood a structure that is older than most gods. Its appearance is nothing spectacular. To anyone who did not know of what it can do it looked like a plain old stone well. It stood above the ground about three feet and goes underground for who knows how far. Its circumference is only three feet as well. The difference it has to other wells is that the water is so high up that it is only a centimeter or two from the top of the well. Then there is the real 'power' of the well.

A small figure is currently balanced at the rim of the well, looking into the water. Normally the cat's reflection would be seen on the water. However, instead it reflects a young man wearing a red Chinese shirt and blue pants kissing a blonde girl a few years younger than him with the oddest hairstyle, two odangos. It is like watching a round television screen.

The small figure practically roared as he let out his frustration. "This is getting boring!" Toltiir, Elder God of Mischief and former God of Chaos, shouted to no one in particular as he watched one of the many timelines in the Mimir's Well. Toltiir is a cat god whose left eye is twitching in irritation. His body is trembling as he tried to hold in the irritation and anger after finding a serious problem in the timelines.

He has been going through the different timelines that involve his favorite mortal, Ranma, and he just noticed something that has been annoying him ever since he did.

Timelines can resemble one another, but are different in a lot of ways. One example is that Ranma Saotome in one timeline gets engaged to Akane Tendo, and a minute later gets smashed under the dining room table. He survives to live another day. In another one that could be right next to that timeline is where Ranma gets engaged to Akane, and a minute later gets smashed under the dining room table. However, this time he dies.

That is the beauty of timelines. If you do not like what is happening in one world you can sort of 'switch the channel' and see another world. It is a lot like watching TV. That is what has Toltiir so pissed off. "So many timelines! So many possibilities! Yet most of them resemble one another!" Yes, just like in television all the shows can be different, yet mainly the same. It is like when there are five hundred channels, but nothing to watch.

Toltiir jumped slightly when he got a response. "I agree. Most of these timelines are starting to look like one another," a blue-furred cat with wings spoke up from behind him.

Toltiir turned around ready to give a beating to whoever had surprised him. However, before he could say a word he saw who it is that has joined him. "Chaos? When did you get here?" he asked the other cat god. He has not seen him in awhile, and to gods ages could mean longer than a millennia or a hundred. "I thought you were with that Aladdin kid, showing Selen that she-cat that she shouldn't go around and try to trick you to do her dirty work for her."

Chaos shrugged, which is a weird thing for a cat to do as they shouldn't be able to, and went up to the well right next to Toltiir. He peered into the well and saw the scene Toltiir was looking at, which is now showing a blonde woman with odangos giving birth to a pink haired baby. Not that new though. "I finished that pretty quickly. I got her to save Aladdin and his friends from some evil doubles I made of him and that blue genie of his." He smiled as he remembered the look on Selen's face after she realized that she, a VILLAIN, just saved the day.

Toltiir nodded while looking at the cat as if he just grew a second head. Chaos is not exactly known for doing good deeds. It must have been something to make Mr. Mischief maker, not that he surpasses him, doing something like that. "That's...good of you. But back to the main problem." He turned his attention back to the well, which is showing the pink-haired girl, who is now a few years old, practicing a kata as her father beat up a man with almost white hair. "The Ranma timelines are beginning to all look alike. Nothing original is happening. I've got to shake things up again. You got any ideas?" With Chaos around he does not have to ask the usual people such as Loki or Bastet for ideas. Perhaps his fellow cat-god can give him something new. Just because they are gods does not mean they always come up with new things.

Chaos 'changed the channel' through several different timeline as he tried to think of an idea that would create a different Ranmaverse from the others. He put a paw on his chin thoughtfully as one came to him. "I'm more of a crossover timeline guy myself. Why not make another one?" More than half the timelines are crossovers. However, if it was a crossover not normally used… "But then again there is a new rising star to watch now."

"Really?" Toltirr asked.

"Yes," Chaos said as the pool now showed a young blonde haired boy dress in a orange jumpsuit. "This is Naruto a young ninja who has become as big as Ranma is when it comes to making fanfiction."

"I see alot that I see in Ranma in this Naruto," Toltirr said. "No wonder there are so many worlds that have been created."

"Yes but the same problem as with Ranma," Chaos said sadly. "There are just too many worlds that are just too much alike. Naruto turning his back on the village but suddenly changes his heart and saves it, and don't even get me started on the yoai ones where he and that red eye guy gets together. It's like Ranma and Sailormoon all over again." (1)

"What we need is to come up with something that no one has ever thought of doing before," Toltirr said thinking deeply.

"I think, I have something," Chaos said thinking of the world he had just left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Naruto's world -

Naruto was walking towards the Leaf Village after training for the last four years with Jiraiya. He was now sixteen, taller, stronger and more skilled then he was before. He was ready to show the Leaf Village how much he has improved since they had last seen him. Jiraiya had gone ahead of him to inform Tsuande he was coming back home. His train of thought was halted when he tap on something in the middle of the road.

"What's this?" Naruto said looking down at his feet and seeing a strange looking bottle. He picked it up and pulled off the cork to see if there was anying inside. He jumped back as thick pink smoke came pouring out of it and a young woman suddenly appeared in front of him.

Only a couple of inches taller then he is, she stood still facing him, returning his enraptured stare. Except, unlike the open mouthed dumbness on his face, she was beaming the most…beautiful smile he had ever seen. She was a redhead bright, fine haired, bright red. Her hair was long, and the back part was tied into a long, bouncy ponytail that ran down her back. Her face was young, bright, wonderful for a man, any man, to look at. Her blue eyes sparkled and Naruto refused to think about what he wanted to do with those luscious wet red lips…

She looked to be wearing what Naruto thought looked closest to a 'harem' costume, that Jiraiya so loves to write about. Only there wasn't much to the costume. Worse, the costume had a sizable amount of girl flesh to cover/support. C-cup going on D-cup, Naruto automatically estimated from one expert glance. Her top was bright red in color and little more than that. He'd seen bikini tops that covered more of their owner's charms. The front plunged down to a thin strip of cloth that held two diminutive cups together in front…barely. The triangular cups themselves hardly covered the middle part of her breasts, around where her nipples should be. The near top half of her breasts were exposed and, worse, a big part of the wondrously round, smooth, and firm bottom curve of her charms were uncovered, also. In fact, only the square inches around her nipples were actually not openly displayed! And her bottem half was covered with a see-through pink pants that showed her tight, thong-like bottom, he could only think about what her behind would look like.

When he raised his leering eyes up to her face again, he saw a new look on her still brightly smiling face. The look he saw screamed hunger!

"Master?" she asked in the sweetest voice of a girl well on the way to becoming a woman. It made his all too masculine blood boil.

"Huh, master…?" he tried to reply through a hormone constricted throat.

"Yes master," she repeated sweetly. "You freed me from my bottle and now you're my master, to do with what ever you like."

Naruto brain went numb as so many thoughts that thanks to being with Jiraiya for the last four years came pouring into his head. The one thought that kept coming up was that once he shows up with her, things in the village would never be the same. And that Jiraiya would be screaming up into the heavens for taking a short-cut instead of coming along and maybe getting ahold of the bottle instead of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Please think of new ideas writers and not the sameones over and over again. Besides this is fanfiction and nothing is copywrited here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
